Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved process for preparing self-condensation products, such as diphenoquinones, biphenols, dinaphthenoquinones and binaphthols from alkylphenols, alkoxyphenols and naphthols and to a catalyst composition for use in said process. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of preparing condensation products of alkylphenols, alkoxyphenols or 1-naphthols by contacting an aqueous mixture of the phenol or naphthol with oxygen or an oxygen-containing gas in the presence of a catalyst system comprising
(a) a copper compound, PA1 (b) an anionic surfactant, and PA1 (c) an alkaline material. PA1 cupric halides, such as cupric chloride, cupric bromide, cupric fluoride and cupric iodide, PA1 basic cupric halo hydroxides represented by the formula CuX.sub.2.Cu(OH).sub.2 wherein X is chlorine, fluorine, bromine, or iodine, PA1 cuprous halides, such as cuprous chloride, cuprous bromide, cuprous fluoride and cuprous iodide, PA1 cupric carboxylates, such as cupric acetate cupric benzoate, and cupric butyrate PA1 cupric nitrate, PA1 cupric sulfate, PA1 cupric alkyl sulfates wherein the alkyl group is either a straight or branched chain alkyl containing from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms including, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, nonadecyl, and eicosyl, PA1 cupric aryl sulfonates wherein the aryl group contains at least one aromatic ring which may, if desired, have alkyl substituents such as those mentioned above, attached thereto including, for example, benzene, naphthalene, anthracene, dodecyl benzene, methyl naphthalene, and hexadecyl anthracene, PA1 cupric carbonate, PA1 basic cupric carbonate -- i.e., CuCO.sub.3.Cu(OH).sub.2, PA1 cupric hydroxide, PA1 cupric chlorate -- i.e., Cu(ClO.sub.3).sub.2, PA1 cuprous red oxide (Cu.sub.2 O) commonly referred to as cuprite. PA1 R is an alkyl group generally containing from 9 to 21 carbon atoms, and PA1 M is a metallic or amine ion.